russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 2000's Music Playlist (2000-2009)
Here are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks from the year 2000's which is heard everyday on iDZMZ, also the early 2000s music is heard during Saturday Slam on Magic 89.9. And most of the tracks from year 2000 to 2008 which is heard every Sunday on TOTC (Turn Of The Century) on Mellow 947. List of 2000's music songs: * What A Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera *''I Turn to You'' - Christina Aguilera *''Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Dirty'' - Christina Aguilera *''Beautiful'' - Christina Aguilera *''Fighter'' - Christina Aguilera *''The Voice Within'' - Christina Aguilera *''Ain't No Other Man'' - Christina Aguilera *''Hurt'' - Christina Aguilera *''Candyman'' - Christina Aguilera *''Keeps Gettin' Better'' - Christina Aguilera *''Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'' - Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin *''Lady Marmalade'' - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink *''Can't Hold Us Now'' - Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim *''Car Wash'' - Christina Aguilera feat. Missy Elliott *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''From The Bottom Of The Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears *''Lucky'' - Britney Spears *''Stronger'' - Britney Spears *''Don't Let Me Be The Last You Know'' - Britney Spears *''I'm A Slave 4 U'' - Britney Spears *''I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Overprotected'' - Britney Spears *I Love Rock N' Roll - Britney Spears *''Toxic ''- Britney Spears *''Everytime'' - Britney Spears *''Gimmie More'' - Britney Spears *''Piece Of Me'' - Britney Spears *''Break That Ice'' - Britney Spears *''Womanizer'' - Britney Spears *''Circus'' - Britney Spears *''If U Seek Amy'' - Britney Spears *''Radar'' - Britney Spears *''3'' - Britney Spears *''Boys (Co-Ed Remix)'' - Britney Spears feat. Pharrell Williams *''Me Against The Music'' - Britney Spears feat. Madonna *''Bug A Boo'' - Destiny's Child *''Say My Name'' - Destiny's Child *''Jumpin, Jumpin'' - Destiny's Child * Independent Woman - Destiny's Child * Bootylicious - Destiny's Child * Emotion - Destiny's Child * Lose My Breath - Destiny's Child * Soldier - Destiny Child feat. T.I and Lil Wayne *''Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely'' - Backstreet Boys *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' - Backstreet Boys *''The One'' - Backstreet Boys *''It's True'' - Backstreet Boys *''Shape Of My Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''The Call'' - Backstreet Boys *''More Than That'' - Backstreet Boys *''Drowning'' - Backstreet Boys *''Incomplete'' - Backstreet Boys *''Just Want You To Know'' - Backstreet Boys *''Crawling Back To You'' - Backstreet Boys *''Bye Bye Bye'' - N'Sync *''It's Gonna Be Me'' - N'Sync *I'll Never Stop - N'Sync *''Pop'' - N'Sync *''Gone'' - N'Sync *''This I Promise You'' - N'Sync *''Girlfriend'' - N'Sync feat. Nelly *''Angel'' - Shaggy * It Wasn't Me - Shaggy feat. Ricardo Rik Rok Ducent * Dosen't Really Matter - Janet Jackson * All For You - Janet Jackson * Someone To Call My Lover - Janet Jackson * Just A Little While - Janet Jackson *''Here Without You'' - 3 Doors Down *''Duck And Run'' - 3 Doors Down *''When I'm Gone'' - 3 Doors Down *''Losers'' - 3 Doors Down *''Kryptonite'' - 3 Doors Down *''The Road I'm On'' - 3 Doors Down *''Always From The Sun'' - 3 Doors Down *''Behind Those Eyes'' - 3 Doors Down *''Let Me Go'' - 3 Doors Down *''Live For Today'' - 3 Doors Down *''It's Not My Time'' - 3 Doors Down *''Thong Song ''- Sisqo *''Incomplete'' - Sisqo * The Real Slim Shady - Eminem * The Way I Am - Eminem * Without Me - Eminem * Cleanin' Out My Closet - Eminem * Hailie's Song - Eminem * Lose Yourself - Eminem * 8 Mile - Eminem * Supeman - Eminem * Just Lose It'' ''- Eminem * Mocking Bird - Eminem * Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem * When I'm Gone - Eminem * We Made You - Eminem * Beautiful - Eminem * Stan - Eminem feat. Dido * Forgot About Dre - Eminem feat. Dr. Dre * Encore - Eminem feat. Dr. Dre and 50 Cent * Shake That - Eminem feat. Nate Dogg * You Don't Know - Eminem feat. 50 Cent, Cashis and Lloyd Banks * Crack A Bottle - Eminem feat. Dr. Dre and 50 Cent * All the Small Things - Blink-182 * Adam's Song - Blink-182 * Man Overboard - Blink-182 * The Rock Show - Blink-182 * Stay Together For The Kids - Blink-182 * First Date - Blink-182 * Feeling This - Blink-182 * I Miss You - Blink-182 * Down - Blink-182 * Always - Blink-182 * Not Now - Blink-182 * Bent - Matchbox Twenty * If You're Gone - Matchbox Twenty * Mad Season - Matchbox Twenty * Disease - Matchbox Twenty * Unwell - Matchbox Twenty * Bright Lights - Matchbox Twenty * Downfall - Matchbox Twenty * Lonely No More - Matchbox Twenty * How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty * Amazed - Lonestar * Higher - Creed * Bullets - Creed * Don't Stop Dancing - Creed * My Sacrifice - Creed * What If - Ceed * With Arms Wide Open - Creed * One Last Breath - Creed * Are You Ready? - Creed * Riders On The Storm - Creed * Weathered - Creed * Try Again - Aaliyah * Miss You - Aaliyah * Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon * You're A God - Vertical Horizon * There You Go - Pink * Most Girls - Pink * Get The Party Started - Pink * Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink * Just Like A Pill - Pink * Family Portrait - Pink * U + Ur Hand - Pink * Who Knew - Pink * So What - Pink * Sober - Pink * Please Don't Leave Me - Pink * That's The Way It Is - Celine Dion * A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion * American Pie - Madonna * Music - Madonna * Don't Tell Me - Madonna * What It Feels Like For A Girl'' - Madonna'' * Die Another Day'' - Madonna'' * American Life'' - Madonna'' * Hung Up - Madonna * Sorry - Madonna * 4 Minute - Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake * Give It 2 Me - Madonna * Miles Away - ''Madonna * ''Beat Goes On - Madonna feat. Kanye West * Get It On... Tonite - Montell Jordan * He Loves U Not - Dream * Purest Of Pain (A Puro Dolor) - Son By Four * I Try - Macy Gray * Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) - Nine Days * Bag Lady - Erykah Badu * Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay * Be With You (Solo Me Importas Tu) - Enrique Iglesias * Hero - Enrique Iglesias * Escape - Enrique Iglesias * Sweart It Again - Westlife * My Love - Westlife * What Makes A Man - Westlife * When You're Looking Like That - Westlife * Uptown Girl - Westlife * Queen Of My Heart - Westlife * World Of Our Own - Westlife * Bop Bop Baby - Westlife * Unbreakable - Westlife * Tonight - Westlife * Miss You Nights - ''Westlife * ''Hey Whatever - Westlife * Mandy - Westlife * Obvious - Westlife * You Raise Me Up - Westlife * Amazing - Westlife * The Rose - Westlife * Home - Westlife *''I'm Already There'' - Westlife *''Total Eclipse Of The Heart'' - Westlife *''Us Against The World'' - Westlife *''What About Now'' - Westlife *''Against All Odds'' - Westlife feat. Mariah Carey *''(Hot Shxx) Country Grammar'' - Nelly *''E.I'' - Nelly *''#1'' - Nelly *''Hot In Here'' - Nelly *''Ride Wit Me'' - Nelly feat. City Spud *''Dilemma'' - Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland *''Air Force Ones'' - Nelly feat, St. Lunatics *''Shake Ya Tailfeather'' - Nelly, P. Diddy and Murphy Lee *''Over and Over'' - Nelly feat. Tim McGraw *''Grillz'' - Nelly feat. Paul Wall, Ali and Gipp *''Stole'' - Kelly Rowland *''Party Up (Up In Here)'' - DMX *''It Feels So Good'' - Sonique *''Breathe'' - Faith Hill *''The Way You Love Me'' - Faith Hill *''There You'll Be'' - Faith Hill *''It's My Life'' - Bon Jovi *''I Wanna Know'' - Joe *''Stutter ''- Joe feat. Mystikal *''You Sang To Me'' - Marc Anthony *''My Baby You'' - Marc Anthony *''Another Dumb Blonde'' - Hoku *''The Bad Touch'' - The Bloodhound Gang *''Teenage Dirtbag'' - Wheatus *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''He Wasn't Man Enough'' - Toni Braxton *''Candy'' - Mandy Moore *''I Wanna Be With You'' - Mandy Moore *''Walk Me Home'' - Mandy Moore *''Crush'' - Mandy Moore *''Cry'' - Mandy Moore *''Wonderful'' - Everclear *''AM Radio'' - Everclear *''When It All Goes Wrong Again'' - Everclear *''Here Is Gone'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Broadway'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Give A Little Bit'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''I'm Think I'm In Love With You'' - Jessica Simpson *''Irresistible'' - Jessica Simpson *''With You'' - Jessica Simpson *''Take My Breath Away'' - Jessica Simpson *''Angels'' - Jessica Simpson *''These Boots Are Made For Walkin'' ''- Jessica Simpson *''A Public Affair'' - Jessica Simpson *''Where You Are'' - Jessica Simpson feat. Nick Lachey *''Who Let the Dogs Out'' - Baha Men *''I Need You'' - LeAnn Rimes *''Where I Wanna Be'' - Donnell Jones *''Never Let You Go'' - Third Eye Blind *''10 Days Late'' - Third Eye Blind *''Big Pimpin - Jay-Z feat. UGK *''I Just Wanna Love U (Give It To Me)'' - Jay-Z *''Izzo (H.O.V.A)'' - Jay-Z *''Excuse Miss'' - Jay-Z *'03 Bonnie and Clyde - Jay-Z feat. Beyonce *''Crazy In Love'' - Beyonce feat. Jay-Z *''Frontin''' - Pharrell Williams feat Jay-Z *''Encore'' - Jay-Z *''Dirt Off Your Shoulder'' - Jay-Z *''99 Problems'' - Jay-Z *''Numb/Encore'' - Jay-Z and Linkin Park *''Deja Vu'' - Beyonce feat. Jay-Z *''Show Me What You Got'' - Jay-Z *''Kingdom Come''' ''- Jay-Z *''Umbrella'' - Rhianna feat Jay-Z *''Run This Town'' - Jay-Z feat. Rhianna and Kanye West *''Empire State Of Mind'' - Jay-Z and Alicia Keys *''I Wish'' - R. Kelly *''Fiesta'' - R. Kelly feat. Jay-Z *''Ignition'' - R. Kelly *''Ignition Remix'' - R. Kelly *''Soldier's Heart'' - R. Kelly *''Thoia Thoing'' - R. Kelly *''Snake'' - R. Kelly feat. Big Tigger *''This Time Around'' - Hanson *''If Only'' - Hanson *''What's Your Fantasy'' - Ludacris feat. Shawnna *''Southern Hospitality'' - Ludacris *''Rollout (My Business)'' - Ludacris *''Stand Up'' - Ludacris feat Shawnna *''Money Maker'' - Ludacris feat. Pharrell Williams *''Only God Knows Why'' - Kid Rock *''American Bad Ass'' - Kid Rock *''Wasting Time'' - Kid Rock *''Forever'' - Kid Rock *''Lonely Road Of Faith'' - Kid Rock *''Picture'' - Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow *''All Summer Long'' - Kid Rock *''Cash And Burn'' - Savage Garden *''Insatiable'' - Savage Garden *''Meet Virgina'' - Train *''Drops Of Jupier (Tell Me)'' - Train *''Something More'' - Train *''Calling All Angels'' - Train *''He Can't Love U'' - Jagged Edge *''Let's Get Married'' - Jagged Edge *''Promise'' - Jagged Edge *''Walked Outta Heaven'' - Jagged Edge *''Where The Party At'' - Jagged Edge with Nelly *''Papercut'' - Linkin Park *''Crawling - Linkin Park *''In the End - Linkin Park *''Faint'' - Linkin Park *''Given Up'' - Linkin Park *''One Step Closer'' - Linkin Park *''New Divide'' - Linkin Park *''Numb'' - Linkin Park *''Bleed It Out'' - Linkin Park *''What I've Done'' - Linkin Park *''Leave Out All The Rest'' - Linkin Park *''Pts.Of.Athrty'' - Linkin Park *''Runaway'' - Linkin Park *''Step Up'' - Linkin Park *''It's Goin' Down'' - Linkin Park *''From The Inside'' - Linkin Park *''Breaking The Habit'' - Linkin Park *''Burn It Down'' - Linkin Park *''Lying From You'' - Linkin Park *''Somewhere I Belong'' - Linkin Park *''Shadow Of The Day'' - Linkin Park *''Given Up'' - Linkin Park *''Otherside'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Californication '' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Parallel Universe'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''By The Way'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''The Zephyr Song'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Can't Song'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Dosed'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Fortune Faded'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Show (Hey Oh)'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Hump De Bump'' - Red Hot Chill Peppers *''Hemorrhage (In My Hands)'' - Fuel *''Innocent'' - Fuel *''Bad Day'' - Fuel *''Last Time'' - Fuel *''Won't Back Down'' - Fuel *''Million Miles'' - Fuel *''Falls On Me'' - Fuel *''Last Resort'' - Papa Roach *''Broken Home'' - Papa Roach *''Between Angels And Insects'' - Papa Roach *''Dead Cell'' - Papa Roach *''She Loves Me Not'' - Papa Roach *''Time And Time Again'' - Papa Roach *''Getting Away With Murder'' - Papa Roach *''Talk Me'' - Papa Roach *''Scars'' - Papa Roach *''To Be Loved'' - Papa Roach *''Forever'' - Papa Roach *''Time Is Runing Out'' - Papa Roach *''Lifeline'' - Papa Roach *''I Almost Told You That I Loved You'' - Papa Roach *''Had Enough'' - Papa Roach *''Pardon Me'' - Incubus *''Stellar'' - Incubus *''Drive'' - Incubus *''Wish You Were Here'' - Incubus *''Nice To Know'' - Incubus *''Warning'' - Incubus *''Megalomanic'' - Incubus *''Talk Shows On Mute'' - Incubus *''Make A Move'' - Incubus *''Anna-Molly'' - Incubus *''Dig'' - Incubus *''Oil And Water'' - Incubus *''Love Hurts'' - Incubus *''Black Heart Inertia'' - Incubus *''Stupify'' - Distributed *''Voices'' - Distributed *''Down With The Sickness'' - Distributed *''The Game'' - Distributed *''Prayer'' - Distributed *''Remember'' - Distributed *''Liberate'' - Distributed *''Guarden'' - Distributed *''Stricken'' - Distributed *''Just Stop'' - Distributed *''Land Of Confusion'' - Distributed *''Ten Thousand Fists'' - Distributed *''Inside The Fire'' - Distributed *''Indestructible'' - Distributed *''The Night'' - Distributed *''Re-Arranged'' - Limp Bizkit *''Crushed'' - Limp Bizkit *''Break Stuff'' - Limp Bizkit *''n 2 gether now'' - Limp Bizkit feat. Method Man *''Take A Look Around'' - Limp Bizkit *''My Generation'' - Limp Bizkit *''Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)'' - Limp Bizkit *''My Way'' - Limp Bizkit *''Boiler'' - Limp Bizkit *''Eat You Alive'' - Limp Bizkit *''Behind Blue Eyes'' - Limp Bizkit *''Judith'' - A Perfect Circle *''3 Libras ''- A Perfect Circle *''The Hollow'' - A Perfect Circle *''Weak And Powerless'' - A Perfect Circle *''The Outsider'' - A Perfect Circle *''Blue'' - A Perfect Circle *''Imagine'' - A Perfect Circle *''Passive'' - A Perfect Circle *''Minority'' - Green Day *''Warning'' - Green Day *''Waiting'' - Green Day *''American Idiot'' - Green Day *''Jesus of Suburbia'' - Green Day *''Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'' - Green Day *''Holiday'' - Green Day *''Wake Me Up When September Ends'' - Green Day *''Stray Heart'' - Green Day *''Know Your Enemy'' - Green Day *''The Forgotten'' - Green Day *''Oh Love'' - Green Day *''East Jesus Nowhere'' - Green Day *''Brutal Love'' - Green Day *''I Walk Alone'' - Green Day *''Working Class Hero'' - Green Day *''When I Come Around'' - Green Day *''21 Guns'' - Green Day *''I Disappear'' - Metallica *''St. Anger'' - Metallica *''The Day Never Comes'' - Metallica *''Cyanide'' - Metallica *''Change (In The House Of Flies)'' - Deftones *''Back To School'' - Deftones *''Minerva'' - Deftones *''Hole In The Earth'' - Deftones *''Voodoo'' - Godsmack *''Bad Religion'' - Godsmack *''Wake'' - Godsmack *''Greed'' - Godsmack *''Bad Magick'' - Godsmack *''I Stand Alone'' - Godsmack *''Straight Out Of Line'' - Godsmack *''Serenity'' - Godsmack *''Re-Align'' - Godsmack *''Running Blind'' - Godsmack *''Speak'' - Godsmack *''Shine Down'' - Godsmack *''The Enemy'' - Godsmack *''Good Times Bad Times'' - Godsmack *''Whiskey Hangover'' - Godsmack *''Leader Of Men'' - Nickelback *''Breathe'' - Nickelback *''Old Enough'' - Nickelback *''How You Remind Me'' - Nickelback *''Never Again'' - Nickelback *''Someday'' - Nickelback *''Figured You Out'' - Nickelback *''Feelin' The Way Too Damn Good'' - Nickelback *''Because Of You'' - Nickelback *''Photograph'' - Nickelback *''Animals'' - Nickelback *''Savin' Me'' - Nickelback *''Far Away'' - Nickelback *''If Evreyone Cared'' - Nickelback *''Side Of A Bullet'' - Nickelback *''Rockstar'' - Nickelback *''Gotta Be Somebody'' - Nickelback *''Something In Your Mouth'' - Nickelback *''If Today Was Your Last Day'' - Nickelback *''Burn It To The Ground'' - Nickelback *''Hero'' - Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott *''Bartender (I Just Want Your Company)'' - (Hed) Planet Earth *''The Game Of Love'' - Santana feat. Michelle Branch *''Why Don't You And I'' - Santana feat. Chad Kroeger *''Into The Night'' - Santana feat. Chad Koeger *''Heaven And Hot Rods'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Sour Girl'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''No Way Out'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Break On Through'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Days Of The Week'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Hollywood Bitch'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Wonderful'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Revolution'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''All In The Suit That You Wear'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Stiff Upper Lip'' - AC/DC *''Satellite Blues'' - AC/DC *''Safe In New York City'' - AC/DC *''Rock N Roll Train '' - AC/DC *''Big Jack'' - AC/DC *''Letting The Cable Steps'' - Bush *''Warm Machine'' - Bush *''The People That We Love'' - Bush *''Simple Kind Of Mind'' - No Doubt *''Bathwater'' - No Doubt *''Ex-Girlfriend'' - No Doubt *''Underneath At All'' - No Doubt *''Running'' - No Doubt *''Hey Baby'' - No Doubt *''Hella Good'' - No Doubt *''Underneath It All'' - No Doubt *''Make Me Bad'' - KoRn *''Somebody Someone'' - KoRn *''Here To Stay'' - KoRn *''Toughtless'' - KoRn *''Alone I Break'' - KoRn *''Did My Time'' - KoRn *''Right Now'' - KoRn *''Y'All Want A Single'' *''Everything I've Known'' - KoRn *''Word Up'' - KoRn *''Another Brick In The Wall'' - KoRn *''Twisted Transistor'' - KoRn *''Coming Undone'' - KoRn *''Politics'' - KoRn *''Evolution'' - KoRn *''Hold On'' - KoRn *''Dynamite Hack'' - Boyz-N-The-Hood *''Revoultion Is My Name'' - Pantera *''Free'' - Vast *''Brand New Day'' - Sting *''Stop The Rock'' - Apollo Four Forty *''Are You There'' - Oleander *''Home'' - Staind *''Outside Live'' - Staind with Fred Dust *''It's Been Awhile'' - Staind *''Outside'' - Staind *''Fade'' - Staind *''For You'' - Staind *''Epiphany'' - Staind *''Price To Play'' - Staind *''How About You'' - Staind *''So Far Away'' - Staind *''Falling'' - Staind *''Everything Changes'' - Staind *''Right Here'' - Staind *''Believe'' - Staind *''All I Want'' - Staind *''This Is It'' - Staind *''Southdown'' - P.O.D *''Rock The Party (Off The Hook)'' - P.O.D *''School Of Hard Knocks'' - P.O.D *''Alive'' - P.O.D *''Youth Of Nation'' - P.O.D *''Boom'' - P.O.D *''Satellite'' - P.O.D *''Sleeping Awake'' - P.O.D *''Will You'' - P.O.D *''Change The World'' - P.O.D *''Goodbye For Now'' - P.O.D *''Lights Out'' - P.O.D *''The Ground Beneath His Feet'' - U2 *''New York'' - U2 *''Beautiful Day'' - U2 *''Walk On'' - U2 *''Elevation'' - U2 *''Peace On Earth'' - U2 *''Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of'' - U2 *''Electrical Storm'' - U2 *''Vertigo'' - U2 *''All Because Of You'' - U2 *''Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own'' - U2 *''City Of Blinding Lights'' - U2 *''Window In The Skies'' - U2 *''Get On Your Boots'' - U2 *''Magnificent'' - U2 *''I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight'' - U2 *''Promise'' - Eve 6 *''On The Roof Again'' - Eve 6 *''Here's To The Night'' - Eve 6 *''Think Twice'' - Eve 6 *Flowing - 311 *''You Wouldn't Believe'' - 311 *''I'll Be Here Awhile'' - 311 *''Amber'' - 311 *''Creatures (For A While)'' - 311 *''Beyond The Gray Sky'' - 311 *''Love Song'' - 311 *''First Straw'' - 311 *''Don't Tread On Me'' - 311 *''Speak Easy'' - 311 *''Frolic Room'' - 311 *''Hey You'' - 311 *''It;s Alright'' - 311 *''Rise'' - The Cult *''War (The Process)'' - The Cult *''I Did It'' - Dave Matthews Band *''The Space Between'' - Dave Matthews Band *''Everyday'' - Dave Matthews Band *''Where Are You Going'' - Dave Matthews Band *''American Baby'' - Dave Matthews Band *''I Belong To You'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Again'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Dig It'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Stillness Of Heart'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Wherever You Will Go'' - The Calling *''Anything'' - The Calling *''For You'' - The Calling *''Adrienne'' - The Calling *''Our Lives'' - The Calling *''Charlie Brown'' - Coldplay *''Clocks'' - Coldplay *''God Put A Smile Upon Your Face'' - Coldplay *''In My Place'' - Coldplay *''Moses'' - Coldplay *''Fix You'' - Coldplay *''Speed Of Sound'' - Coldplay *''The Scientists'' - Coldplay *''Trouble'' - Coldplay *''Yellow'' - Coldplay *''Viva la Vida'' - Coldplay *''Hurts Like Heaven'' - Coldplay *''Talk'' - Coldplay *''The Hardest Part'' - Coldplay *''Violet Hill'' - Coldplay *''Lost!'' - Coldplay *''The Best Damn Thing'' - Avril Lavigne *''Hot'' - Avril Lavigne *''Sk8er Boi'' - Avril Lavigne *''Complicated'' - Avril Lavigne *''I'm With You'' - Avril Lavigne *''My Happy Ending'' - Avril Lavigne *''Girlfriend'' - Avril Lavigne *''Keep Holding One'' - Avril Lavigne *''Alone'' - Avril Lavigne *''Don't Tell Me'' - Avril Lavigne *''Let Me Go'' - Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger *''Runaway'' - Avril Lavigne *''Nobody's Home'' - Avril Lavigne *''Knockin' On Heaven's Door'' - Avril Lavigne *''Losing Grip'' - Avril Lavigne *''He Wasn't'' - Avril Lavigne *''Fall To Pieces'' - Avril Lavigne *''When You're Girl'' - Avril Lavigne *''Foolish'' - Ashanti *''Happy'' - Ashanti *''Baby'' - Ashanti *''Rock Wit U (Awww Baby)'' - Ashanti *''Rain On Me'' - Ashanti *''What's Luv?'' - Fat Joe feat. Ahanti *''Always On Time'' - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti *''The Pledge'' - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti and Nas *''Mesmerize'' - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti *''Wonderful'' - Ja Rule feat. R. Kelly and Ashanti *''Between Me And You'' - Ja Rule feat. Christina Millian *''Put It On Me'' - Ja Rule feat. Lil' Mo and Vita *''A Thousand Miles'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Oridnary Day'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Pretty Baby'' - Vanessa Carlton *''White Houses'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Heaven'' - DJ Sammy and Yanou feat. Do *''Get Ur Freak On'' - Missy Elliot *''Oops (Oh My)'' - Missy Elliot *''Work It'' - Missy Elliot *''Gossip Folks'' - Missy Elliot feat. Ludacris *''Lose Control'' - Missy Elliot feat. Ciara and Fatman Scoop *''1,2 Step'' - Ciara feat. Missy Elliot *''Feelin' So Good'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Love Don't Cost A Thing'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Play'' - Jennifer Lopez *''I'm Real'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Ja Rule *''I'm Gonna Be Aright'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Nas *''Alive'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Jenny From The Block'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Jadakiss and Styles *''All I Have'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. LL Cool J *''I'm Glad'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Baby I Love U'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Get Right'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Hold You Down'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Fat Joe *''Do It Well'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Ludacris *''Let Me Blow Ya Mind'' - Eve feat. Gwen Stefani *''Gangsta Lovin - Eve feat. Alicia Keys *''Bleed American'' - Jimmy Eat World *''The Middle'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Sweetness'' - Jimmy Eat World *''A Praise Chorus'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Pain'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Work'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Futures'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Big Casino'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Always Be'' - Jimmy Eat World *''Hey Ma'' - Cam'ron feat. Juelz Santana, Freeky Zekey and Toya *''A Moment Like This'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Miss Independent'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Low'' - Kelly Clarkson *''The Trouble With Love Is'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Breakaway'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Since U Been Gone'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Behind These Hazel Eyes'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Because Of You'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Walk Away'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Never Again'' - Kelly Clarkson *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' - Kelly Clarkson *''I Do Not Hook Up'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Already Gone'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Control'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Bring Me Down'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Blurry'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Drift & Die'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''She Hates Me'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Away From Me'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Heel Over Head'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Spin You Around'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Famous'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Psycho'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''We Don't Have To Look Back Now'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Livin' On Borrowed Time'' - Puddle Of Mudd *''Everywhere'' - Michelle Branch *''All You Wanted'' - Michelle Branch *''Goodbye To You'' - Michelle Branch *''Are You Happy Now?'' - Michelle Branch *''Breathe'' - Michelle Branch *''Hands Clean'' - Alanis Morissette *''Precious Illusions'' - Alanis Morissette *''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' - Kylie Minogue *''Love At First Sight'' - Kylie Minogue *''Hero'' - Enrqiue Iglesias *''Escape'' - Enrique Iglesias *''Addicted'' - Enrique Iglesias *''Whenever, Whenever'' - Shakira *''Underneath Your Clothes'' - Shakira *''Don't Bother'' - Shakira *''She Wolf'' - Shakira *''Hip''s Don't Lie'' ''- Shakira feat. Wyclef Jean *''Give It Up To Me'' - Shakira feat. Lil Wayne *''No Such Thing'' - John Mayer *''Your Body Is A Wonderland'' - John Mayer *''Why Georgia'' - John Mayer *''Bigger Than My Body'' - John Mayer *''Daughters'' - John Mayer *''Waiting On The World To Change'' - John Mayer *''Say'' - John Mayer *''Gotta Get Thru This'' - Daniel Bedingfield *''If You're Not The One'' - Daniel Bedingfield *''Like I Love You'' - Justin Timberlake *''Cry Me A River'' - Justin Timberlake *''Rock Your Body'' - Justin Timberlake *''Senorita'' - Justin Timberlake *''SexyBack'' - Justin Timberlake *''My Love'' - Justin Timberlake feat. T.I *''What Goes Around... Comes Around'' - Justin Timberlake *''Summer Love'' - Justin Timberlake *''LoveStoned'' - Justin Timberlake *''Until The End Of Time'' - Justin Timberlake feat. Beyonce *''Just A Friend 2002'' - Mario *''Let Me Love You'' - Mario *''Is Anybody Home?'' - Our Lady Peace *''Somewhere Out There'' - Our Lady Peace *''Fill Me In'' - Craig David *''7 Days'' - Craig David *''Walking Away'' - Craig David *''What's Your Flava'' - Craig David *''Hidden Agenda'' - Craig David *''Gimme The Light'' - Sean Paul *''Get Busy'' - Sean Paul *''Like Glue'' - Sean Paul *''Temperature'' - Sean Paul *(When You Gonna) Give It Up To Me - Sean Paul feat. Keyshia Cole *''Days Go By'' - Dirty Vegas *''For All Time'' - Soluna *''We Thuggin''' - Fat Joe feat. R. Kelly *''Soak Up The Sun'' - Sheryl Crow *''The First Cut Is The Deepest'' - Sheryl Crow *''Family Affair'' - Mary J. Blige *''No More Drama!'' - Mary J. Blige *''Rainy Dayz'' - Mary J. Blige feat. Ja Rule *''Be Without You'' - Mary J. Blige *''Liquid Dreams'' - O-Town *''All Or Nothing'' - O-Town *''We Fit Together'' - O-Town *''Love Should Be A Crime'' - O-Town *''These Are The Days'' - O-Town *''I Showed Her'' - O-Town *''Thank God I Found You'' - Mariah Carey feat. Joe and 98 Degrees *''Crybaby'' - Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg *''Loverboy'' - Mariah Carey feat. Cameo *''Through The Rain'' - Mariah Carey *''Boy (I Need You)'' - Mariah Carey feat. Cam'ron *''It's Like That'' - Mariah Carey *''We Belong Together'' - Mariah Carey *''Shake It Off'' - Mariah Carey feat. Jermaine Drupi *''Don't Forget About Us'' - Mariah Carey *''Touch My Body'' - Mariah Carey *''Obseesed'' - Mariah Carey *''What About Us?'' - Brandy *''Full Moon'' - Brandy *''Superwoman Part II'' - Fabolous feat. Lil' Mo *''Can't Deny It'' - Fabolous feat. Nate Dogg *''Young'n (Holla Back)'' - Fabolous *''Can't Let You Go'' - Fabolous feat. Mike Shorey and Lil' Mo *''4 Ever'' - Fabolous feat. Lil' Mo *''Into You'' - Fabolous feat. Tamia *''Dip It Low'' - Christina Millian feat. Fabolous *''Make Me Better'' - Fabolous feat. Ne-Yo *''Hope'' - Twista feat. Faith Evans *''I Love You'' - Faith Evans *''Ms. Jackson'' - OutKAst *''So Fresh, So Clean'' - OutKast *''The Whole World'' - OutKast feat. Killer Mike *''Hey Ya!'' - OutKast *''The Way You Move'' - OutKast feat. Sleepy Brown *''Roses'' - OutKast *''In Da Club'' - 50 Cent *''Wankista'' - 50 Cent *''21 Questions'' - 50 Cent feat. Nate Dogg *''Magic Stick'' - Lil' Kim feat. 50 Cent *''P.I.M.P'' - 50 Cent feat. G-Unit and Snoop Dogg *''Candy Shop'' - 50 Cent *''Disco Inferno'' - 50 Cent *''Just A Lil' Bit'' - 50 Cent *''Ayo Technology'' - 50 Cent feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *''I Need A Girl (Part One)'' - P. Diddy feat. Usher and Loon *''I Need A Girl (Part Two)'' - P. Diddy feat. Loon, Mario Winans and Tammy Ruggieri *''Bump, Bump, Bump'' - P. Diddy and B2K *''Suga Suga'' - Baby Bash feat. Frankie J. *''Baby I'm Back'' - Baby Bash feat. Akon *''Cyclone'' - Baby Bash feat. T-Pain *''My Immortal'' - Evanescence *''Wake Me Up Inside (Bring Me To Life)'' - Evanescence *''Going Under'' - Evanescence *''Good Enough'' - Evanescence *''My Heart Is Broken'' - Evanescence *''Call Me When You're Sober'' - Evanescene *''Broken'' - Seether feat. Amy Lee *''Baby Boy'' - Beyonce feat. Sean Paul *''Me, Myself And I'' - Beyonce *''Naughty Girl'' - Beyonce *''Check On It'' - Beyonce feat. Slim Thug *''Irreplacable'' - Beyonce *''If I Were A Boy'' - Beyonce *''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)'' - Beyonce *''Diva'' - Beyonce *''Halo'' - Beyonce *''Sweet Dreams'' - Beyonce *''Right Thurr'' - Chingy *''Holidae In'' - Chingy feat. Ludacris and Snoop Dogg *''One Call Away'' - Chingy *''Pullin Me Back'' - Chingy feat Tryese *''I'd Do Anything'' - Simple Plan *''Addicted'' - Simple Plan *''United'' - Simple Plan *''Welcome To My Life'' - Simple Plan *''How Could This Happen to Me?'' - Simple Plan *''Perfect'' - Simple Plan *''Don't Wanna Think About You'' - Simple Plan *''Save You'' - Simple Plan *''Vacation'' - Simple Plan *''Grow Up'' - Simple Plan *''When I'm Gone'' - Simple Plan *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' - Simple Plan *''I'm Just A Kid'' - Simple Plan *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Simple Plan *''Shut Up!'' - Simple Plan *''No Love'' - Simple Plan *''Generation'' - Simple Plan *''Stacy's Mom'' - Fountains Of Wayne *''(There's Gotta Be) More To Life'' - Stacie Orrico *''Angel'' - Amanda Perez *''Never Leave You'' - Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh! - Lumidee *''Get Low'' - Lil Jon And The East Side Boyz feat. Ludacris *''Harder To Breathe'' - Maroon 5 *''This Love'' - Maroon 5 *''She Will Be Loved'' - Maroon 5 *''Makes Me Wonder'' - Maroon 5 *''Sunday Morning'' - Maroon 5 *''Wake Up Call'' - Maroon 5 *''Won't Go Home Without You'' - Maroon 5 *''Misery'' - Maroon 5 *''Goodnight Goodnight'' - Maroon 5 *''The Bitch Song'' - Bowling For Soup *''Summer Of '69'' - Bowling For Soup *''Girl All The Bad Guys Wants - Bowling For Soup'' *''Punk Rock 101 - Bowling For Soup'' *''1985 - Bowling For Soup'' *''Almost - Bowling For Soup'' *''High School Never Ends - Bowling For Soup'' *''Hooray For Beer'' - Bowling For Soup *''The Remedy (I Won't Worry)'' - Jason Marz *''I'm Yours'' - Jason Mraz *''Make it Mine'' - Jason Mraz *''Lucky'' - Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat *''Little Things'' - Good Charlotte *''Lifestyle Of The Rich And Famous'' - Good Charlotte *''The Anthem'' - Good Charlotte *''The Young And The Hopeless'' - Good Charlotte *''Girls and Boys'' - Good Charlotte *''Hold On'' - Good Charlotte *''Predictable'' - Good Charlotte *''I Just Wanna Live'' - Good Charlotte *''I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem)'' - Good Charlotte *''Move Along'' - The All-American Rejects *''Swing, Swing'' - The All-American Rejects *''Dirty Little Secrets'' - The All-American Rejects *''Move Along'' - The All-American Rejects *''It Ends Tonight'' - The All-American Rejects *''Gives You Hell'' - The All-American Rejects *''The Wind Blows'' - The All-American Rejects *''Pass The Courvoiser Part II'' - Busta Rhymes feat. P. Diddy an Pharrell *''I Know What You Want'' - Busta Rhymes and Mariah Carey *''Why Can't I'' - Liz Phair *''Extraoridinary'' - Liz Phair *''Follow Me'' - Uncle Kracker *''Drift Away'' - Uncle Kracker feat. Dobie Gray *''Blowin' Me Up (With Her Love)'' - JC Chasez *''Some Girls (Dance With Women)'' - JC Chasez *''This Is The Night'' - Clay Aiken *''Invisible'' - Clay Aiken *''Damn!'' - YoungBloodZ feat. Lil Jon *''Ladies'' - Sarai *''Cameltoe'' - Fannypack *''Country Girl'' - DF DUB *''The Reason'' - Hoobastank *''Crawling In The Dark'' - Hoobastank *''Runing Away'' - Hoobastank *''Remember Me'' - Hoobastank *''Out Of Control'' - Hoobastank *''Same Direction'' - Hoobastank *''Let It Out'' - Hoobastank *''Disappear'' - Hoobastank *''If I Were You'' - Hoobastank *''Inside Of You'' - Hoobastank *''Born To Lead'' - Hoobastank *''My Turn'' - Hoobastank *''U Remind Me'' - Usher *''U Got It Bad'' - Usher *''U Don't Have To Call'' - Usher feat. Kelis *''Can U Help Me'' - Usher *''Yeah!'' - Usher feat. Ludacris and Lil Jon *''Burn'' - Usher *''Confessions Part 1'' - Usher *''Confessions Part 2'' - Usher *''My Boo'' - Usher feat. Alicia Keys *''Caught Up'' - Usher *''Love In This Club'' - Usher feat. Young Jeezy *''Leave (Get Out)'' - JoJo *''Weak'' - JoJo *''Not That Kinda Girl'' - JoJo *''Too Little Too Late'' - JoJo *''How To Touch A Girl'' - JoJo *''Anything'' - JoJo *''Baby It's You'' - JoJo feat. Bow Wow *''Goodies'' - Ciara feat. Petey Pablo *''And I'' - Ciara *''Oh'' - Ciara feat. Ludacris *''Get Up'' - Ciara feat. Chamillionaire *''Promise'' - Ciara *''Like A Boy'' - Ciara *Love Sex Magic - Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake *''Raise Up'' - Petey Pablo *''Freek-A-Leek'' - Petey Pablo *''Pieces Of Me'' - Ashlee Simpson *''Shadow'' - Ashlee Simpson *''La La'' - Ashlee Simpson *''Boyfriend'' - Ashlee Simpson *''L.O.V.E'' - Ashlee Simpson *''I Don't Wanna Be'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Chariot'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Follow Through'' - Gavin DeGraw *''In Love With A Girl'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Fxxk It (I Don't Want You Back)'' - Eamon *''Turn Me On'' - Kevin Lyttle feat. Spragga Benz *''On The Way Down'' - Ryan Cabrera *''True'' - Ryan Cabrera *''40 Kinds Of Sadness'' - Ryan Cabrera *''Shine On'' - Ryan Cabrera *''I Don't Wanna Know'' - Manio Winans feat. Enya and P. Diddy *''Beautiful'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Pharrell and Uncle Charlie Wilson *''Drop It Like It's Hot'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Pharrell *''Let's Get Blown'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Pharell *''Signs'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Charlie Wilson and Justin Timberlake *''Sensual Seduction'' - Snoop Dogg *''Purple Hill'' - D12 *''My Band'' - D12 *''How Come'' - D12 *''Where Is The Love?'' - The Black Eyed Peas feat. Justin Timberlake *''Hey Mama'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Let's Get Started'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Don't Phunk With My Heart'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Don't Lie'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''My Humps'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Pump It'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Gone Going'' - The Black Eyes Peas feat. Jack Johnson *''Boom Boom Pow'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''I Gotta Feeling'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Meant To Me'' - Switchfoot *''Dare You To Move'' - Switchfoot *''Stars'' - Switchfoot *''Tipsy'' - J-Kwon *''Fine Again'' - Seether *''Driven Under'' - Seether *''Gasoline'' - Seether *''Remedy'' - Seether *''Truth'' - Seether *''The Gift'' - Seether *''Fake It'' - Seether *''Rise Above This'' - Seether *''Breakown'' - Seether *''Careless Whisper'' - Seether *Way Away - Yellowcard *''Ocean Avenue'' - Yellowcard *''Only One'' - Yellowcard *''Lights And Sounds'' - Yellowcard *''Rough Landing, Holly'' - Yellowcard *''So Yesterday'' - Hilary Duff *''Come Clean'' - Hilary Duff *''Fly'' - Hilary Duff *''Wake Up'' - Hilary Duff *''Stranger'' - Hilary Duff *''With Love'' - Hilary Duff feat. Slim Thug *''Stay In Window'' - Finger Eleven *''One Thing'' - Finger Eleven *''Paralyzer'' - Finger Eleven *''Falling On'' - Finger Eleven *''I'll Keep Your Memory Vauge'' - Finger Eleven *''Overnight Celebrity'' - Twista *''Slow Jamz'' - Twista feat. Kanye West and Jamie Foxx *''Girl Tonite'' - Twista feat. Trey Songz *''Heaven'' - Los Loney Boys *''Nasty Girl'' - Nitty *''F.U.R.B (F U Right Back)'' - Frankee *''Tempted To Touch'' - Rupee *''Scandalous'' - Mis-Teeq *''Sunshine'' - Lil' Flip feat. Lea *''Lean Back'' - Terror Squad feat. Fat Joe And Remy *''White Flag'' - Dido *''Oye Mi Canto'' - N.O.R.E feat. Nina Sky and Daddy Yankee *''Sorry 2004'' - Ruben Studdard *''Memory'' - Sugarcult *''Underwear Goes Inside The Pants'' - Lazyboy *''Rumors'' - Lindsay Lohan *''Salt Shaker'' - Ying Yang Twins feat. Lil Jon And The East Side Boyz *''8th World Wonder'' - Kimberly Locke *''Vindicated'' - Dashboard Confessional *''For Her Mama'' (Mama Got Ass) - Juvenlie *''Slow Motion'' - Juvenlie frat. Soulja Slim *''Are You Gonna Be My Girl'' - Jet *''Cold Hard Bitch'' - Jet *''Rollover DJ'' - Jet *''Get Me Outta Here'' - Jet *''Look What You've Done'' - Jet *''Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is'' - Jet *''Shine On'' - Jet *''She's A Genius'' - Jet *''What You Waiting For?'' - Gwen Stefani *''Hollaback Girl'' - Gwen Stefani *''Cool'' - Gwen Stefani *''Crash'' - Gwen Stefani *''Wind It Up'' - Gwen Stefani *''4 In The Morning'' - Gwen Stefani *''Rich Girl'' - Gwen Stefani feat. Eve *''Luxurious'' - Gwen Stefani feat. Slim Thug *''The Sweet Escape'' - Gwen Stefani feat. Akon *''Headstrong'' - Trapt *''Still Frame'' - Trapt *''Made Of Glass'' - Trapt *''Stories'' - Trapt *''Echo'' - Trapt *''Stand Up'' - Trapt *''Waiting'' - Trapt *''Disconnect (Out Of Touch)'' - Trapt *''Who's Going Home With You Tonight?'' - Trapt *''Black Rose'' - Trapt *''Contagious'' - Trapt *''Take Me Out'' - Franz Ferdinand *''This Fire'' - Franz Ferdinand *''Do You Want To'' - Franz Ferdinand *''Ulysses'' - Franz Ferdinand *''No You Girl'' - Franz Ferdinand